When You Can't Sleep at Night
by TearYourHeartInTwo
Summary: After Melanie dumps him, Ian discovers he can't sleep, so he turns to a close friend for comfort. Mentions of Ianthony. Rated K because of fluff.


**Disclaimer/Pairings/Author's Note: I don't own Smosh. I don't own When You Can't Sleep at Night either. However, I do own this writing. Please don't use.**

**Mentions of IanxMelanie and IanxAnthony.**

**I like Melanie, by the way; this story just popped into my head and I had to find a way to make it work.**

Ian rolled onto his side, pulling a pillow into his chest. Slowly, blue eyes opened, examining the room. He hadn't been asleep, however; in fact, he hadn't been able to sleep for a week.

In the prior week, Melanie had exited his life. Dumped him. Left him alone in his bed, were one spot had begun forming perfectly to her shape.

There hadn't been a valid reason, really, or at least none that she would tell him.

"I just want to take some time to myself, you know," she had said, kissing his lips for a final time.

Ian touched his lips, his eyes closing once more. Whenever he was upset, as Anthony had noted various times, he would always have trouble sleeping. It was true. He would lie awake for hours, sad or pissed off, his eyes growing puffy from sleep deprivation.

Down the hall, he knew Anthony was sleeping peacefully. How nice, he told himself, it would be if it was truly that easy to fall asleep. But, then again, Anthony hadn't been abandoned and put into a cold bed.

Ian shrunk away from the space where Melanie had once slept, shivering. He just needed an escape, a way to deal with the reality that she was gone and he was alone. She would move on and find someone else and, perhaps, he would too.

Once again, his eyes were revealed to the darkness of the room. In defeat, he pushed the covers away from his body and sat up, dangling his feet over the side of the bed. Standing and stepping away from the bed, Ian let out small sigh, shaking his head.

He made his way across the bedroom, careful not to step on any of the clothes that lingered on the floor. A clammy hand grasped the doorknob, gently twisting until the door gave way and opened. Ridiculous, he thought, that I can't even fall asleep in _my_ bed; it was _my_ bed long before _she_ even slept in it.

The house was silent, as it should be. The thought made Ian smirk; leave it to him to disrupt the peace.

Bare feet stalked across carpeted floors, thankful for the warmth. He knew the way around without a light, so it wasn't surprising when he froze in front of Anthony's door. Most people would knock, but Ian was desperate. He quietly opened the door and slid into the bedroom, waiting until the door clicked behind him.

Anthony was sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly agape. The sound of relaxed breathing gave Ian a form of satisfaction. He made his way to the bed and knelt down in front of it, gently touching the other boy's shoulder.

A gentle nudge removed Anthony from his dreams. "Ian?" he asked, comprehending the situation. He moved, leaning up onto one elbow, reaching to click his bedside lamp on to survey his sleepless friend better. Ian looked miserable; his hair was a mess, his eyes were swollen with a mixture of fatigue and grief, and his face was a light shade of red. Anthony shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"I…I couldn't sleep," Ian stated, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Anthony saw it as the simplest answer in the world and didn't need further explanation. He moved to the side, offering up his warm spot of the bed. Ian murmured a 'thank you' and crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's not like you wouldn't do the same for me," Anthony mumbled, the temptation of sleep almost overpowering. He rolled onto his side, eyes slipping closed. Ian offered a small smile as he turned off the lamp, rolling onto his side as always. He moved closer to Anthony, slowly draping his arm around the brown-eyed male. Rather than move his hand, Anthony shrunk into the touch, pulling Ian closer, as he also knew how it felt to be sleepless after a break up.

"Good night, Anthony," Ian said to his sleeping partner, resting his head on the pillow, falling into the first decent sleep he'd had in over a week.


End file.
